


i'll be home for christmas

by doc_pickles



Series: Hesitate Universe [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: I'll be home for ChristmasYou can plan on mePlease have snow and mistletoeAnd presents by the tree
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Series: Hesitate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: a very jolex christmas





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> me? actually writing something? it's less likely than you think.
> 
> another addition to "tis the damn season for two dumb bitches"! i struggled with this one but I wanted to add something fluffy to the hesitate universe and this popped into my head. i wanted to flesh it out more but the ideas were not coming sooo you get this short fluffy one shot.

#  **I’ll Be Home for Christmas**

“I know I’ve come the past few years, but since everything with Izzie happened my life has kind of… imploded. I will do my best to be there, mom. I know, I love you too. Bye.”

Alex let out a groan as he pushed open the door to the house he shared with Jo and Harper. He’d already had a long day and his mother calling and badgering him about his Christmas plans was not something that helped his growing frustration. As he walked into the living room he noted that the house was much quieter than usual, Jo and Harper were usually already making a fair amount of noise around the house by now. He knew they were home, Jo’s car was parked in the driveway and the lights around the house were on. 

“Jo? Harper? Where are you guys,” Alex called out but didn’t get a response, his heart rate quickening when he didn’t see either his wife or daughter downstairs. He took the stairs two at a time, checking Harper’s room and finally sighing in relief as he walked into the master bedroom. 

Laid out across their bed, Jo and Harper were both sleeping soundly. Harper was curled around Jo’s growing baby bump, her dark curls splayed out around her as quiet snores left her mouth. Alex took his shoes off and set them in the closet before sitting next to Jo, her eyes cracking open to look up at him. 

“She wouldn’t nap unless I laid down with her,” Jo ran her fingers through Harper’s hair as Alex leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek. “How was your day?”   
  
“Shitty. Work sucked and then my mom called asking if I was coming out for Christmas,” Alex let one hand drop to Jo’s belly, waiting only a few seconds before a kick met his hand. “I told her I’d think about it, I haven’t exactly explained to her what happened since I moved back home. I don’t wanna overwhelm her…” 

Turning to face Alex, Jo raised her eyebrows at her husband, “So you haven’t told her about Harper and I?”

“You make it sound like I’m hiding you guys,” Alex smirked, bringing his hand up to run through Jo’s hair. “I haven’t told her anything and I’d love to go visit, but this will be my first Christmas with Harper and I don’t want to miss that. I’ve missed enough already.”

Jo reached one hand up to press against Alex’s cheek, a smile spreading on her face, “You aren’t going to miss anything else, Why don’t we just go with you?”   
  
“That’ll blow over great,” Alex chuckled, rolling his eyes as he settled back against the headboard. “‘Hey mom, I know it’s been a minute since we talked but I’m here with my ex wife who I remarried and my kid I didn’t know about for two years. Oh by the way we have another one on the way, Merry Christmas!’”   
  
+

“You know sometimes I really think you’ve lost it,” Alex grumbled as he drove past another row of cornfields. “This would be one of those times.”   
  
Jo had somehow convinced him to fly to Iowa for Christmas with her and Harper in tow. He hadn’t told his mom anything yet, wanting a chance to explain things in person rather than over the phone. The thought made him anxious, hoping that Helen would be elated over more grandchildren rather than upset that he hadn’t mentioned anything to her. They’d grown closer over the past few years, Alex always calling at least once a week to check in with his mom. The fact that he’d kept Harper and Jo from her for almost seven months was a miracle.

“Stop worrying, everything will be fine. Besides your mom loves me,” Jo settled one hand onto her belly, pressing down at the tiny foot that was kicking up at her. “You need to calm down in there missy, you’ve been nothing but trouble since we stepped off the plane.”

Alex eyed the towering blue house as they pulled onto his moms street. He’d only visited a handful of times, but the Christmas lights and the large wreath on the door made the home look inviting. He recognized Amber’s mini van parked out front, groaning as he realized that both his mother and sister would accost him with a multitude of questions as soon as he walked through the door. 

“And that’s a foot to the bladder,” Jo groaned, Alex eyeing her as he parked the rental car. “Sorry to say that you can’t stall out here for long because I have to pee. You can blame your daughter for that.”

Heaving a sigh, Alex grabbed a sleeping Harper from the backseat, her head resting on his shoulder as he made his way up the steps of his mom's porch. Jo was standing right next to him, one hand resting on his back comfortingly as he rang the doorbell. The few seconds he waited for his mother to appear were nerve wracking, Alex’s mind playing out worst case scenarios as he nervously tapped his foot. 

“Alex! I wasn’t sure if you’d show up, what a lovely surprise,” Helen Karev looked as joyful as ever as she greeted Alex, eyes scanning Harper and Jo quickly before ushering all three inside. “Come in, it’s cold out there.”

Jo and Alex shuffled inside, Alex watching silently as his wife shed her heavy winter coat. His mom didn’t miss the movement either, her eyes immediately taking in the sight of Jo’s almost 30 week baby bump. 

“I’d love to catch up but I really need to pee first,” Jo grinned at Helen, who directed her down the hallway. As soon as she was out of sight, Alex felt a sharp smack against the back of his head. 

“Ow! What the hell,” Alex glared at his mother, who was now taking in Harper’s sleeping form. “Geez, that’s a nice warm welcome. I missed you too mom.”

“I knew you were hiding something from me, I just didn’t think it was a wife and two kids,” Helen began to walk down the hallway towards the living room, Alex following dutifully. “Amber, your brother is here with his new family.”

A grin took over Alex’s face as his sister came into view, Amber rushing over to pull him into a tight hug. He hadn’t seen her last Christmas because of her work schedule, so the reunion was all the more exciting, “You’ve been holding out on us! I thought you got rid of those twins and the blonde devil, who’s this on your shoulder?”

Alex rolled his eyes as he settled onto the couch next to Amber, Harper snuggling further into his chest, “I did, thank god. This is Harper, my actual daughter.”

Amber’s eyebrows rose in shock, Alex holding back his laughter as he realized he had seen the expression on Harper countless times. He was always amazed by just how much of a Karev his daughter was, both in looks and attitude, “Damn you’ve been busy. You hiding a new wife and a van full of kids outside too?”

“I swear she knows we’re traveling, she has been on top of my bladder all day,” both Amber and Alex’s gazes flicked up to Jo, who now stood behind the couch as she adjusted the sweater she wore. “Amber! It’s so good to see you, it’s been so long!”

“Jesus Christ Alex, you could call us every once in a while! What’s wrong with you,” Amber jumped up to pull Jo into a hug, “Okay now you have to tell me everything my brother has left out because clearly he’s terrible at communicating with us.”

+

Alex eyed the scene playing out in the living room with a grin, the sight warming his heart. Harper was playing with Amber’s two daughters, the older girls ecstatic to have a playmate that would do anything that they asked. Jo and Amber sat on the couch with her husband Matt talking about something he couldn’t quite hear from his position in the kitchen. Both his sister and his wife looked happy though, probably happier than he’d seen either of them in a long while.

“I’m glad you came out, Jo and Harper both seem to be getting on well with everyone,” Alex snapped out of his daze as his mom came to stand next to him. “I know this year has been rough on you, you deserve to be happy though and anyone with eyes can tell that those girls over there do more than an excellent job of that. Maybe next time don’t wait half a year to tell me though.”

A smirk spanning his cheeks, Alex wrapped an arm around his mom, “You’re gonna hold that over me for the rest of my life aren’t you?”

Helen shrugged, leaning into Alex’s embrace as they surveyed their family laughing in the other room. For all that had gone wrong this year, Alex was happy that things had ended well for him. He didn’t think he’d ever get a chance to right the wrongs of his relationship with Jo but he’d been granted that opportunity which he was thankful for more than he could say. Leaving Kansas he truly never thought he’d get the chance to truly be a father, but glancing out at Harper giggling excitedly and Jo’s hands cradling her growing bump he knew that someone was looking out for him. 

“I would be willing to not bring it up if you keep bringing my grandkids and that pretty wife of yours back home every once in a while,” Alex laughed at his mother’s statement. Of course she’d care more about Jo and the girls than him. 

“I’m sure I can make that happen mom.”


End file.
